civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
JFD's Rise to Power
Rise to Power is a mod which aims to add greater depth to state-levelmanagement, including in the introduction of the ability to choose a State Religion (Piety), to form a Government and to enact Reforms (Sovereignty), to recruit Mercenaries (Mercenaries), and to adopt and propagate a Currency (Prosperity). It also features new Wonders, Buildings, and changes to existing Civs. This mod requires Gazebo's Community PatchCommunity Patch. Because this mod makes extensive changes to the the Top Panel and other vanilla UI files. it is important that you read and understand the installation and compatibility instructions. If you use EUIEnhanced User Interface or the CBPCommunity Balance Patch, please see the compatibility section below. See the Customization section for details on things that can be switche Piety State Religion The core of the mod revolves around the introduction of a State Religion mechanic. You may establish a State Religion once you have researched the Priesthood technology. If you have founded a Religion, this automatically sets your State Religion to that religion. You may change your State Religion at any time, so long as it is to a valid religion (it has been founded and you have met the founder). However, doing so will incur 0-2 turn(s) of Anarchy, depending on your Piety Level at the time. Upon discovering Scientific Theory, you may 'Secularize' your state. This will effectively dismantle your State Religion and can be useful if you find it hard to keep your Piety level high. Secularizing also eliminates Crime from Heresy. Piety Levels Your State Religion is maintained through a new yield called Piety. Unlike most yields, piety depreciates over time, and it is your charge to ensure that it remains at a healthy rate. As your piety drops, so too will drop your 'Piety Level,' and with it will come new benefits or penalties. There are five levels of piety : Every turn, your piety will decrease by 1 whilst you are over a certain threshold. In addition, your Piety: * Decreases by 1 for each city not following your State Religion * Decreases by 1 for each Civilization following your State Religion with whom you are at war * Decreases by 2 once you have adopted an Ideology For Religion Founders, Piety may be spend to Influence City-States following your State Religion. For all Civilizations, Piety may be spend to purchase exclusive Mercenary Contracts (with Mercenaries). Beliefs Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Policies Specialists Technologies Units Wonders Epithets Epithets are random titles that can be awarded to players upon completing certain conditions, with the chances of acquiring an Epithet increasing as those conditions are met more commonly. When you are recognized with an Epithet, you may choose to accept it for a unique bonus or to decline it for a lump sum of Golden Age Points. This system replaces the titles awarded via Social Policies, and is intended to synthesize with Sovereignty's titles. It is intended to add more diversity and flavour to your in-game world. Epithets The following Epithets are acquired through Events and do not have any inherent effect, but are intended mostly to be cosmetic: The Chaste, The Fair, The Lionheart, The Homosexual Prosperity Mercenaries Sovereignty Governments Your Government is where you define the source of your sovereignty - the extent to which you can exact absolute, personal power. Do you base your sovereignty upon your capacity for military or familial strength? Upon make-believe intended to arouse the passions of the masses? Or upon the will of a higher power? Your Government choice will determine some of the fundamental Reforms that will be available to you, and is an important one to make. Political Factions Political Factions are the interest groups which represent and enscribe your Legislature. They can be of great help in pushing through Reforms, but they can also be of great hindrance. Every 25 turns (Standard), and sometimes in-between, your Legislature (Parliament for Monarchies, Senate for Republics, and Holy Synod for Theocracies) will be reshuffled. How it shall look following that depends upon your Government's Legislature Reforms, as well as your Government type. As you do, a Faction possesses a Sovereignty value - how much power they have to push their agenda. A Faction's Sovereignty will determine how much they can inflate the cost of pushing through a particular Reform that they oppose. But they can also deflate the cost of pushing Reforms that they favour. The Parliament The Parliament is the Monarchic Legislature, and can be divided into three forms: Aristocratic, Despotic, and Parliamentary, with each having their own distinct factions. Aristocratic sovereignty is proportional - based upon the combination of two specific yields viz. your empire's total yield output. Despotic ''sovereignty is something. And ''Parliamentary ''sovereignty is based upon the proportion of votes they receive from cities, determined by two factors: the combination of two specific Specialists and the lowest of a combination of two specific yields. Finally, there are several Factions that are considered ''extremist (Revolutionaries, Communists, Fascists, and Libertarians) - these Factions will generally impose harsher penalties for implementing Reforms that they dislike, and may even force you to change your Reforms or Government! The Senate The Senate is the Republican Legislature, and is generally the same across Legislative Reforms, which merely determine how many Senators compose it. Unlike in the Parliament, however, Factions are not proportional, and the number of Senators per Faction, each constituting 1% Sovereingty, is conditioned independently of other Senatorial Factions. The total influence of your Senate can often exceed or fall short of 100%. The Holy Synod Reforms Reforms are similar to Social Policies or Decisions, but often exchange a benefit (or more) for a penalty, and may be swapped around as you please and as the need arises (think Civ IV's Civics), provided you have the Sovereignty required to do so. Reforms can be useful to push your civilization in a particular direction at the expense of something useless (such as Science), or to compensate for an area in which you are lacking. Reforms are divided into seven Categories (Government, Culture, Economy, Industry, Religion, Military, and Foreign), and are further divided into Branches. Each Reform in a branch is exclusive to the others. Government Reforms Civilizations Technologies Wonders Customization There are a number of different options you can choose in the UserSettings.sql file. This can be found in My Games/Sid Meier's Civilization V/MODS/JFD's Piety It should be noted, however, that I only support the balance of all the default features active. Compatibility You MUST use Gazebo's Community Patch for this mod to run (the Community Balance Patch is optional). This mod replaces the following files: * ChooseReligionPopup.lua * ChooseReligionPopup.xml * CultureOverview.xml * CultureOverview.lua * GreatWorkPopup.lua * ReligiousDecisions.lua * ReligionOverview.lua * ReligionOverview.xml * TechButtonInclude.lua * TopPanel.xml * TopPanel.lua For '''Enhanced User Interface' users:'' Copy (do NOT '''cut) the contents of Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS\JFD's Piety\Shared\Lua\UI\Overrides\EUI into the previous Overrides folder. ''For '''Community Balance Patch users:'' Enable the setting: 'JFD_PIETY_COMMUNITY_BALANCE_PATCH' in the included UserSettings.sql file. References Category:JFD